Talk:Sea Dragon
Sea Dragon? I own Chinatown Wars and I have yet to see this vehicle in-game. I don't think it actually exists. This article should be removed unless proof can be found of it's existence. JackyFiend 16:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I also passed Chinatown Wars (but I borrowed for 2 days,so I didn't get to see that much of the game.) and I don't remember handling a Sea Dragon.Either unlockable by cheats or a beta.-User:BloodyGTA. ::I have added a delete tag so that this page shows up in Category:Delete to attract other users to this discussion. I'm not going to delete the article until I am absolutely sure the vehicle doesn't exist (as I have not played the game myself). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:36, 14 April 2009 (UTC) So far, it's only been mentioned in pre-release previews. And I think the regular Rhino has not been reworked to drive across water, as I heard a unique minigame for driving the Rhino in the water has been added. GeneralGoose 04:42, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, this is a self-perpetuating rumour. People have seen it on here and therefore spread it all over the Internet, lending further credence to its existence, yet actually being built entirely on speculation. The only evidence I can find for its "existence" is always linked back to this very same page... C-d-rom 09:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I can confirm that the Rhino CANNOT drive over water. I drove it off a pier (deliberately, I might add :P ), and all that was different was that you have to turn a wheel to open the top, rather than smash some glass... C-d-rom 10:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Can we ask the person who created the page, or uploaded the image? And I assume someone here has completed the game to 100% (as many vehicles don't appear for a while)? Gboyers talk 22:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::I had already thought about that, but you (Gboyers) uploaded the image before the game was released (must have been in a trailer or something), and BloodyGTA created the page, and he/she already commented above. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yes I was the one who created the page,but this was a month or two before the game was released.I saw it on the page that talked about the features in the game and I decided to make this page.-User:BloodyGTA This page is useless and should be deleted. --DT-boy 13:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it isn't completely useless, it still show users which beta vehicle were available. User:Optimist33gta 15:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Then it should be in the Beta Releases article. There's not much information to create an article for it.--'Spaceeinstein' 17:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I heard that beta mission called Tanked Up used the sea dragon so when it was removed the vehicle was removed--Grandtheftautodude 13:48, September 1, 2009 (UTC) What is considered beta? The Sea Dragon was only mentioned in previews. I don't think anyone has accessed data that the Sea Dragon has existed in the beta. Does it really count as a beta vehicle even though so far it has only been mentioned? Should mentioned vehicles deserve an article of its own?--'Spaceeinstein' 01:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I would beg to differ, as the School Bus, Luton, Panto and GTA IV Coach are concerned. These vehicles share the same non-existent nature even though they were expected to appear in the game. I'll rather let this one pass for now for the sake of consistency. - ZS 20:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC)